Captor or Captive
by Westychik09
Summary: My first fanfic ever. JackOC Jack is the most feared pirate in the Caribbean. But there is a new captain in the Caribbean and jack doesn’t like competition. Especially w a female. Jack falls for her but she is not so easily charmed R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing A/N: My first fic ever please be nice w/ the reviews, and don't flame me!  
  
Captor or Captive  
  
Red sails slowly drifting against the horizon, almost as threatening as black sails. You know the ship I speak of, the Black Pearl. The most feared ship that ever set sail on Caribbean Seas. This captain had made a name for himself as being the most feared and ruthless pirate captain in the world. But there is more to Captain Jack Sparrow that meets the eye, but now there was a new captain making a name for himself. Captain of the Blood Red Horizon, Captain Alex Hamilton, was now one of the second most feared pirates in the Caribbean. He was rumored to be a man of no mercy, anyone who crossed his path would not be spared, and he was supposedly a tall large man, who had reeked of rum since birth. But rumors are more often than not untrue.  
It just so happens that Captain Sparrow has a knack for being jealous and this captain is always trying to stay on top. Who was this so called pirate captain? Who did he think he was, trying to be the most feared captain? He decided that he was going to pursue this so called captain, Captain Jack Sparrow was not one to tango with. He went after The Bloody Horizon and after months of searching and a lot of diligence his patients paid off. There sailing in the middle of the sea was the Blood Red Horizon. Blood would be spilled this night, and a large battle would occur over who was the best pirate captain. Jack knew someone would have to die, but it sure as hell wouldn't be him.  
  
A/N: Sry if I don't update really soon but ill try. R&R please!! 


	2. Battle

Disclaimer: I own nada, nothing Zippo cept my soul. O wait I sold that to the devil last week! (lol)  
  
Hey second chappie. Only 1 review I need reviews peeps or ill stop!  
  
Battle  
  
The Black pearl was clearly in sight and was obviously not greeting the other ship with a  
  
hug and a kiss. It was obvious their intentions were brutal and a battle was about to  
  
occur. "Prepare the cannons mates, were in for quite I night" the captain screamed. This  
  
was not going to be easy but the captain was fully confident that the Blood Red Horizon  
  
would be victorious. The Crew bustled about on deck preparing to fight. "Come on ye  
  
scabrous dogs, we haven't got all day, war is upon us"  
  
The Black had fired the first canon and had already done damage to its opponents.  
  
But the Blood Red Horizon was not going down without a fight. The cannons blared as  
  
the 2 ships drifted closer and closer to each other. Finally the Black Pearl came close  
  
enough for its crew to board the Horizon. Within seconds swords were clashing and lives  
  
were being taken. Each and every member of the 2 ships crew would fight till the bloody  
  
end for their ship and even more importantly their captain. The Pearl's crew were  
  
fighting hard , but not like the Horizons crew, they were fighting without mercy. Things  
  
began to look bleak for the crew of the pearl, they were horribly out numbered, and were  
  
in dire need of help. Finally they surrendered.  
  
"Take the crew to the Brig" the captain whispered to his first mate. As the  
  
Horizon's crew brought what was left of Sparrows Crew a man, no doubt the captain  
  
said "Before you lock me away let me speak to your captain" The men looked back at  
  
the captain and she said to her first mate Sam "Take him to my quarters, I shall see him in  
  
a second after I have cleaned my self up" and with that he was gone" And with that the  
  
captain was gone. The captain washed all the blood off with a nice warm bath, which she  
  
had absolutely needed. She changed herself into a more suitable attire for dinner. She let  
  
her long raven hair fall out of the pony tail that had kept the long raven wisps out of her  
  
eyes. Her dress was a crimson that was very fitted on top to show off her best (ahem  
  
cough, cough) assets and was very free and flowing at the bottom. it had black satin  
  
ribbons that laced up in a criss-cross manner almost like the back of a corset. The hem of  
  
her skirt was lined in black She looked stunning.  
  
She strutted across the deck and waltzed right into her cabin. Sparrow looked at her with  
  
hungry eyes and asked ever so politely , almost to politely for Alex's liking "Excuse me  
  
miss, but I was wondrin where the captain of this ship might be, Ye see we sorta have  
  
some business ta take care of ye know, not that that I don mind yer company" he said  
  
looking me over suggestively. "Well, Jack if I may be so bold as to call ye Jack ye be  
  
lookin at the captain of this fine vessel" He Looked at her in shock. "Surely yer not the  
  
captain yer just a lass, a very good lookin lass I might add, but ye cant be the captain" "I  
  
swear on the pain of death that I am the captain of this here ship the Blood Red Horizon,  
  
now I believe we have some business to take care of" she said. He still looked at her in  
  
awe  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ R&R pleez! Shud I continue?? 


End file.
